Stith Rents 'Titan AE'
by Stith
Summary: Stith rents 'Titan AE' where she finds out that she was in it! This is not a part of the Stith Saga, I wrote this in celebration of the movie's release to VHS and DVD. Please r+r :)


Akima got back home after going to the video store "Cale? Stith? You here?" she yelled. "We're here." Stith and Cale said simultaneously, they just finished eating dinner "Hey I rented a movie, you guys wanna watch it?" Akima asked, Stith ears perked up "What is it?" She asked. Akima shrugged "I don't know, some animated movie called 'Titan AE'. Well, wanna watch it?" Cale scratched his chin "Sounds familiar." Stith nodded "Eerily familiar." She replied. The two sat on the couch and watched the movie "Hey, that's me!" Cale exclaimed as his picture came up on the screen "How the hell….are you sure this is a movie? That guy sounds nothing like me." He said. The movie went on as they were eerily creeped out at the movie, When Cale bumped into Stith in the movie, she gasped "Is that me?" she asked "Or you'll what?" the Stith in the movie said, Cale and Akima laughed "That's Stith alright!" Akima said, Stith growled and looked at Akima with a stern look, she looked down. Stith got up and ejected the tape "What are you doing? It was getting good." Cale said "They plagiarized our names, Cale! I'm gonna do something about this!" Stith began to leave "Stith, please don't go on a killing rampage. Remember that person who wrote all those fanfics about you and used your name as a pen name?" Akima said "That bastard deserved it! Stupid human got what was coming to him!" she yelled "Yeah, but did you really need to rip out his intestines and choke him with it?" Stith smiled "Well, that was just pleasure….But I had to do it. Damn it! I'm off!" Stith left.

Stith walked into the New Earth Video store, she walked up to the counter "Can I help you, uh, m'aam?" The human asked "Who the hell made this!?" she sternly asked while holding up the video "Uh, well, Fox made it but Don Bluth directed it." He replied, slightly scared "Hey aren't you in that movie?" Stith blew her top "That's not me damn it! That's some stupid, low paid, no talent whore!" she yelled "Okay! Sorry, please don't kill me!" he sniffled "Here, you can have your damn movie back!" Stith threw it at his head and knocking him unconscious. Stith spat on him as she walked past "Pussy." She muttered. Stith walked outside the store "Now to pay Fox Studios a visit."

Stith walked in through the front of Fox Studios, she was immediately approached by a tour guide "Hello m'aam, who you like to…" before she could finish, Stith decked her with a straight left hand to the face causing the guide to collapse. "God, I hate tourists!" the tour guide said to herself. Stith approached the office of Don Bluth "Excuse me Miss, you can't go in! Mr. Bluth is very busy!" the secretary said, Stith looked at her "You gonna stop me?" the secretary nodded "Good." Stith said before grabbing her by the head and slamming her face into the door several times. Stith threw her body to the ground and walked in "Mr. Bluth, I demand to know why used me and my friends to make your movie! Why!?" she yelled "Why, it's quite elementary Stith my dear." The chair turned around, Mr. Bluth showed his true self "Preed! I should have known!" Stith exclaimed, Preed laughed "Yes, I'm behind this movie! Aren't you gald that I made a movie Stith? It was based on true life experiences." She shook her head fiercely "I don't recall ever marrying you after the whole Titan thing, or you saving the human race, or you EVER having sex with me!" she yelled "Oh, I see you rented the R version, hehehe. I made it for the money, by making this movie, I'll make millions! And you can't stop me!" Preed laughed. Stith smiled "Too bad the movie bombed!" she said, Preed went serious "What!" Stith pulled out a statistics chart "Look, the movie cost over 75 million to make, it only pulled in about 25 mil. You lost a lot of money, Preed" she explained "But, but, but what about the action figures? The CD? The video tape for God's sakes!?!" Stith threw her head back and laughed "They only raked in 6.3 million! Your flat broke Preed!" She said. Preed began to cry "But how! I targeted it towards teens! How!" Stith shrugged "I guess teens are too lazy to actually get up and watch a movie these days, Preed." 

"Awwwwwww, Damn it!" he shouted. Stith went over and patted him on the shoulder "It's okay Preed, you can live with us." Preed looked up "How am I gonna pay off 44 million, Stith?!?!" he said while pouting "Don't worry, ever thought of being a Akrennian Prostitute?" she asked "What! Where the hell did you get that from, Stith?!" Stith shrugged "I saw it in a movie once." They both got up and walked out of the room.

__

DO NOT TAKE ANY OF THIS SERIOUSLY, IT WAS MADE IN A JOKING MANNER AND WAS NOT MADE TO OFFEND ANYONE. I LOVE TITAN AE AS MUCH AS THE NEXT FAN. DON'T SUE ME EITHER, CAUSE IT WON'T WORK FOR I DO NOT OWN THE TITAN AE UNIVERSE. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


End file.
